


The Relocation of Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Defecation, Humor, Regeneration Sickness (Doctor Who), Serial: s116: Castrovalva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor's stomach causes relief and mild pain. Warning: comedic flashing.





	The Relocation of Hair

The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS. He leaned on a wall, absolutely exhausted. His head was dizzy, he suspected his pants were slightly wet, much to his embarrassment, and now he was feeling his stomach needing  _ relief _ as well. He hurried out of the room, both Tegan and Nyssa confused. 

 

The Tardis detected his weakness and moved a toilet close to him, along with clothes, for him to change into afterwards. Not noticing the rest of the room, the Doctor ran into the attached bathroom, praying to Rassilon, or however it was Time Lords prayed to in the old times, he wasn’t sure. He managed to get situated on the toilet at the nick of time. Poop splattered soothingly out of him, in a quite explosive fashion. Kicking off his already soiled clothes, he went to wipe. He knew to wipe three times after such a poo. But, alas, this time he felt he was not done even then. He grabbed some wet wipes, wiping thoroughly, from several angles. Still some left. As a final resort, he got some special wipes pre-lathered with a type of dissolving lotion. He took one, and wiped aggressively in one quick stroke. Then he yelped like a puppy, in pain. He inspected the wipe. It was full of his anal hairs. Dabbing with a wet wipe, and some lotion, he flushed and went to change. 

 

At the same time, the TARDIS shook subtly in sympathy. Tegan heard and decided to investigate, while Nyssa figured out the computer. She found the Doctor in the bathroom. She vaguely noticed his fully displayed buttocks. 

 

“You alright? The TARDIS seemed worried. Also, I think you missed a bit when wiping,” Tegan commented, noticing the substance lathered between the Doctor’s buttcheeks. 

 

“Yes, just wiped too ferociously. And it’s not poo, it’s lotion. Don’t wanna get a rash on new skin,” the Doctor explained, turning around. 

  
“Oh, good.” Negan replied, relieved that he wasn’t  _ terribly _ hurt.. Then she finally took notice of the Doctor’s, also obviously displayed, penis in front of her. 

  
“Oh right. Let me get you some trousers,” Tegan replied, handing him a yellow pair on a bench outside the bathroom, ignoring the TIme Lord’s genitals. She left him to change, assuring him that “my mum says hair can grow back  **really fast** on  _ any part _ of the body,”. The Doctor hummed, and stroked his butt in response. The End.


End file.
